The Silver Days
by izumi-chan7475
Summary: Lyra has just begun her Pokemon journey, choosing a Cyndaquil as her starter. When she's about to leave the lab,Lyra notices a strikingly, well, different young man. Truth is, he's stealing a Totodile from the lab at that very moment. She lets him escape, but gives his name away to the professor. What is it about this Silver kid that's so intriguing? SSShipping.Rated T just in Case
1. Excerpt

Stars speckled the Johto night sky. The moon was no more than a shimmering claw-scratch tonight.

Silver stared, unblinking, at the dark horizon. Dawn wouldn't be breaking for a few hours, at _least_. He sighed quietly.

Silver was perched atop the Dark Cave, his newly evolved Croconaw at his side. He slowly got to his feet, noticing and listening to every sound around him; the breeze ruffling leaves, a silent coo of an occasional Pidgey, and the barely audible hum of the nearby Violet City. Silver turned his head as he heard the occasional shuffle of feet on stone. Croconaw was racing further across the cave's roof. Silver followed the reptilian Pokemon slowly. The only thing the 14-year old didn't notice was the sharp rock jutting out of the stone roof.

Croconaw was dashing full-speed ahead, so Silver broke into a silent run.

"Croconaw, get-" he was cut off by his right foot unexpectedly ramming Into something rock-hard. Before he could comprehend what the heck was going on, Silver was sprawled out on the sharp and rocky cave roof.

A searing pain shot through Silver's left arm. He felt something warm and sticky begin to ooze, then flow, out of his palm.

(You see, if Silver was a normal, hormonal teen, he would be screaming bloody murder by now! However, this kid is basically unemotional, so he just winced against the burning, fiery pain.)

Croconaw tuned his broad head, and at the sight of his limp trainer, he raced back towards the injured Silver.

Silver fiercely bit his lip to keep from howling in pain. His crimson blood splattered the sharp stones of the cave's roof as he tried to stand up.

"Croc! Croconaw!" Silver's Pokemon whimpered. Silver forcefully heaved himself off the rocks. For the first time in his life, something sparked in the redhead's cold heart. Suddenly, he felt a strong bond beginning to form between him and his Pokemon.

Shaking madly, Silver reached out his cut, bloody hand (he's a lefty) and patted the little Croconaw on the head. The blue Pokemon gasped as he felt Silver's blood, red as the trainer's eyes and hair, begin to run down his own face.

Silver gave out a long sigh as he drew his hand away, clutching it in the other. "I'll be okay, man." he whispered, staring at nothing.

"I'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 1: New Bark Beginnings

"Pika! Pika! PIKA-" Lyra groggily opened her eyes, slapping the snooze button on her Pikachu alarm clock. _School's out, so why did I- _

Lyra realized something with a jolt. _I'm getting my first Pokemon today! _She thought happily while turning off her alarm clock. The day before, Lyra racked her mind, trying to decide which Pokemon to get; Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile. She still didn't have an answer, but that didn't matter as she jumped into her clothes, tied up her pigtails, and straightened her oversized marshmallow-ish hat.

Lyra happily bounced down the stairs, smiling from the idea of being a Pokemon trainer. Her mother was in the kitchen, and by the smell of it, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Lyra," her mother said with a smile. "Do you want a waffle before you head to the lab?"

Lyra shook her head excitedly. "No thanks, mom," She answered. "I'm too… EXCITED!"

Lyra's mother gave a tired smile. "Okay," she sighed. "Just make sure you eat

something-" Too late. Lyra was already out the door and bouncing down the road.

Three Pokeballs were sitting in front of Lyra. She was biting her lip, thinking hard. Lyra scratched the back of her head sheepishly, unable to come to a decision. "Um…" Lyra closed her chocolate eyes. _Who should I pick? _"I'll take…" At that moment, she opened her eyes and grabbed the center Pokeball. "Cyndaquil!"

"Good choice," Professor Elm replied. "Cyndaquil is a-" he was cut of by Lyra letting her Cyndaquil out of its Pokeball.

"Hi, little guy!" she gushed, staring at the little fire Pokemon. She looked up. "What city should I go to first?" she asked.

"Well, Cherrygrove City is just west of-" The professor was cut off yet again.

"Okay, I'm off to Cherrygrove City!" Lyra shouted happily as she burst out of the lab, Cyndaquil at her heels. Professor Elm sighed.

Lyra sprinted happily toward Route 29, but stopped in her tracks as a flash of dark scarlet caught her eye. Cyndaquil crashed into Lyra, but got right back up.

It turned out that the flash of red was a young man, about Lyra's age(13 or 14). The kid had long, crimson hair, and he was dressed in dark colors. He had a shiny Pokeball in hand, and was sneaking away from the Pokemon lab. Lyra raised an eyebrow.

_What's this guy up to? _She wondered. Impulsively, Lyra sprinted over to the kid.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What're you doing?"


	3. Chapter 2: Mad Dash

Silver's POV

"Hey, what're you doing?"

_Oh, Crap. Who's that chick? Hmph. Probably another goody-goody out to catch me._

A girl about Silver's age, probably 12 or 13, was racing straight towards him, a Cyndaquil close behind. She had a curious look on her face, so Silver suspected she had no idea what he was doing. He held the stolen Pokeball behind his back, hoping she wouldn't notice.

The girl stopped in front of him. "I said, what're you DOING?" she asked, sounding slightly hostile. _Well, she sure doesn't _look_ hostile, _Silver thought, forcing himself not to smirk at the girl's oversized white hat and overalls. _Pfft._

"Hmph. I'm just heading to Route 29," Silver growled. The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" she replied sarcastically. "Well, so am I. Where are your Pokemon?"

"Don't have one," he sneered, hoping she hadn't seen him sneak into the lab, grab the Totodile, and sneak back out.

The girl crossed her arms. "Then what's that, behind your back?" she interrogated.

_Aw, shi- _Silver's thoughts were interrupted by someone's call. "Lyra! The Totodile has gone missing!" It was Professor Elm. _So that's her name, _Silver pondered.

Lyra's brown doe eyes grew wide. "You stole Prof. Elm's Pokemon?" she whispered, staring straight into Silver's ruby gaze. He looked down on her sternly. "I gotta go," he whispered, dashing off into the trees.

"What's your name?" Lyra called after him.

"Silver," he answered, not thinking about anything. _Crap! Why did I tell her that?_ he scolded himself and face-palmed. Silver kept running, until he was sure he was out of sight and reach. Still unsure, Silver used his epic ninja skills to climb up a nearby tree, and perched at the topmost branch.

_Maybe I know why I told her, _Silver thought. _No, _he retaliated. _I just wasn't thinking. _This girl, Lyra, was a threat, not a friend. Either way, it felt like he had been trampled by a herd of Donphan.


End file.
